galaxysagafandomcom-20200213-history
We Be Space Pirates
We Be Space Pirates! is an Odyssey event that started on 1/23/2013 at 8:00PM (PST) and will end on 1/29/2013 at 7:59PM (PST). Prologue No matter how advanced a humanoid society becomes, there are some things that people just can't get enough of... sex, violence, and drugs. From "A Chronicle of the Universe" by Alfred Norton. Information was obtained about a load of drugs being smuggled on a vessel en route to Malka from Norch. There was a problem with simply detaining the vessel... it was ferrying representatives of the various Norch-aligned planets. One representative was a state guest and was to attend a conference held on Malka. It goes without saying, the security detachments would be on high alert protecting these VIPs. Any action taken by Trinity that resembled an attack on the Norch delegation would look bad, as Trinity was a publicly-recognized entity. Malka would surely bear criticism as well for not handling security properly for their guests. The Malkan Federation was at a loss how to deal with the issue and prevent it from spinning out of control. "...I am aware of the situation. So, why have I been brought here?" asked Emilia. The commander looked at Emilia with a puzzled look on his face. "You don't know?" he said. "That's right, I don't have a clue." "Development regulations require a buffer zone of at least 400,000km separating hyperspace routes from their nearest planet. If anybody, like random marauders for example, were to take action against the Norch vessel, that would be the window of opportunity to do so... By the way, I heard when you were little, you dreamed of becoming a space pirate." The commander smiled as he placed a parrot android, and a hat with a skull and crossbones mark, on the table. The commander's implication was clear. Nobody would make too much of a fuss if they were discovered. After all, it wouldn't be the first time pirates had tried to break into a Norch vessel... Chapters iOS Rewards Rewards and individual rankings are based on the number of Fellowship Testaments collected from Event missions. Individual Ranking Rank 1-10 *Pirate Princess Stellura (Ultra Rare) x 2 *Pirate Captain Lavaire (Super Rare) x 2 *Unorthodox Stayla (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 11-30 *Pirate Princess Stellura (Ultra Rare) x 1 *Pirate Captain Lavaire (Super Rare) x 2 Rank 31-60 *Pirate Princess Stellura (Ultra Rare) x 1 Rank 61-100 *Pirate Captain Lavaire (Super Rare) x 2 *Power Pack x 15 Rank 101-250 *Pirate Captain Lavaire (Super Rare) x 1 *Unorthodox Stayla (Super rare) x 1 Rank 251-499 *Unorthodox Stayla (Super rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 2 *Power Pack x 15 Rank 501-999 *Unorthodox Stayla (Super rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 2 *Power Pack x 5 Rank 1001-1999 *Vulpes, Pirate Princess (High Rare) x 1 *Nostarya, Living Journal (Rare) x 3 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x4 Rank 2001-2999 *Vulpes, Pirate Princess (High Rare) x 1 *Power Pack x 4 Rank 3001-4999 *Liz, Commander of Grande (Rare) x1 *Power Pack x 4 Rank 5001-7999 *Power Pack x 3 Rank 8001-11999 *Power Pack (Bound) x 2 Rank 12001-18000 *Power Pack (Bound) x 1 Lucky Numbers Those lucky enough to rank exactly 500th, 1000th, 2000th, 3000th, 5000th, 8000th or 25000th at the end of the event will recieve this card as a present. Reward Pirate Princess Stellura (Ultra Rare) x 1 Special rewards *Liz, Commander of Grande x1 **Reward for completing 50 trails. *Vulpes, Pirate Princess x1 **Reward for completing 100 trails. *Black Swan x1 **Reward for completing the Mechanical Parrot artifact sets. *Prisoner 51 x1 **Reward for completing the Battle Hook artifact sets. *Godfather Sid x1 **Reward for completing the Eyepatch artifact sets. *Unorthodox Stayla x1 **Total Completion reward (all mission chapters and event artifact sets complete). iOS Alliance Rewards Alliance Rewards Category:Event Category:Odyssey